Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie
Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (ang. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) – szkoła kształtująca przyszłych czarodziejów, mieszcząca się w zamku Hogwart, położona gdzieś w Szkocji. Motto szkoły brzmi: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, co oznacza Nigdy nie łaskocz śpiącego smoka. Dzieci z magicznymi umiejętnościami są zapisywane do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa jeszcze przed urodzeniem, a informowane są w wieku 11 lat – zazwyczaj listem przyniesionym przez sowę. Uczniowie po przybyciu do szkoły przydzielani są do jednego z czterech domów: Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu, Ravenclawu lub Slytherinu. Za dobre zachowanie, zwycięstwa podczas meczy quidditcha lub za poprawne odpowiedzi podczas lekcji – nagradzani są punktami. Zaś za m.in. nieodpowiednie zachowanie – punkty są odbierane. Pod koniec roku, dom z największą liczbą punktów otrzymuje Puchar Domów. Historia thumb|280px| Hogwart Hogwart został założony ok. IX/X wieku przez czterech najlepszych czarodziei tamtych czasów Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw oraz Salazara Slytherina. To właśnie od ich nazwisk powstały cztery domy. Początkowo założyciele samodzielnie wybierali osoby, które są godne studiowania magii, jednak po pewnym czasie Salazar Slytherin zażądał, aby przyjmować do szkoły tylko osoby czystej krwi. Nie zdołał przekonać do tego pozostałych założycieli, więc opuścił zamek. Wokół tego wydarzenia narosła legenda o Komnacie Tajemnic. Szkołę wielokrotnie przeszukiwano w celu znalezienia owej Komnaty. Dopiero w drugim tomie zostało potwierdzone, co tak długo się w niej skrywało. Komnatę zamieszkiwał ogromny bazyliszek, którego bezpośrednie spojrzenie było śmiertelne. Komnatę tą mógł otworzyć jedynie prawowity dziedzic Slytherina. Po śmierci wszystkich założycieli Hogwartu szkoła nadal funkcjonowała. Godryk Gryffindor pozostawił Tiarę Przydziału, która dokonywała selekcji uczniów do poszczególnych domów. Domy Dopóki czterej założyciele żyli, mogli łatwo wybierać faworytów. Jednak po pewnym czasie zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak zachować tradycję przydziału uczniów do poszczególnych domów, gdy ich już zabraknie. Rozwiązanie znalazł Godryk Gryffindor, który zdjął z głowy swoja tiarę i każda z czterech osób tchnęła w nią cząstkę swych marzeń. Od tamtej pory przydzielaniem uczniów zajmuje się Tiara Przydziału. Gryffindor thumb|200px| Godło Gryffindoru Słynie z męstwa, odwagi i rycerstwa. Kolory domu to złoto i szkarłat, a symbol to lew. Duchem domu jest Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, znany również jako Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, a opiekunką domu – Minerwa McGonagall. Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Gryfonów zalicza się: * Harry Potter * Hermiona Granger * Albus Dumbledore * Minerwa McGonagall * Huncwoci * Rodzina Weasley Wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego znajduje się na siódmym piętrze, ukryte za portretem Grubej Damy. Aby dostać się do salonu uczniowie muszą powiedzieć prawidłowe hasło. Hufflepuff thumb|150px| Godło Hufflepuffu Słynie z lojalności, uczciwości, szczerości i tolerancji. Kolory domu to żółty i czarny, a symbol to borsuk. Duchem domu jest Gruby Mnich, a opiekunką – Pomona Sprout. Pokój Wspólny znajduję się blisko kuchni. Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Puchonów zalicza się: * Nimfadora Tonks * Pomona Sprout * Cedrik Diggory * Hanna Abbott * Ernie Macmillan * Zachariasz Smith Ravenclaw thumb|200px| Godło Ravenclawu Słynie z mądrości i kreatywności. Kolory domu to niebieski i brązowy (w filmach niebieski i srebrny), a symbol to orzeł (w filmie kruk). Duchem domu jest Szara Dama, a opiekunem – Filius Flitwick. Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Krukonów zalicza się: * Luna Lovegood * Cho Chang * Roger Davies * Michael Corner * Filius Flitwick * Terry Boot * Marietta Edgecombe Pokój Wspólny jest ulokowany w wysokiej Wieży Zachodniej. Aby wejść, należy odpowiedzieć na zagadkę ułożoną przez kołatkę w kształcie orła, np. „Gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły?” lub „Co było pierwsze, feniks czy płomień?”. Slytherin thumb|200px| Godło Slytherinu Cechuje się ambicją, sprytem, przebiegłością, zaradnością i pochodzeniem z rodów o czystej krwi. Kolory domu to zielony i srebrny, a symbol to wąż. Duchem domu jest Krwawy Baron, a opiekunem Severus Snape (pod koniec szóstego tomu był to Horacy Slughorn). Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Ślizgonów zalicza się: * Tom Riddle * Horacy Slughorn * Severus Snape * Śmierciożercy (większość) * Rodzina Malfoy * Rodzina Black (oprócz Syriusza, który był w Gryffindorze) Pokój Wspólny znajduje się w lochach za trzema głazami. Hasłem dla roku 1992-1993 była „Czysta krew”. Wielu ludzi twierdzi, że uczniowie wybrani do tego domu, często maczają palce w Czarnej Magii. Hymn Szkoły „''Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprzo-Wieprzy Hogwart, Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś! Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym, Czy kto stary z łbem łysego, Możesz wypchać nasze głowy Farszem czegoś ciekawego, Bo powietrze je wypełnia, Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna. Naucz nas, co pożyteczne, Pamięć wzrusz, co ledwie zipie, My zaś będziem wkuwać wiecznie, Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie!” Śpiewany jest w Wielkiej Sali na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Każdy może go śpiewać na inną melodię oraz w innym tempie. Rok szkolny thumb|Hogwart przed bitwą . Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego Rok szkolny w Hogwarcie zaczyna się 1 września o godzinie 11 rano, kiedy to Express do Hogwartu opuszcza King's Cross Station, zabierając uczniów na stację Hogsmeade, gdzie pierwszoroczni tradycyjnie przepływają jezioro w łodziach wraz z gajowym, a pozostali studenci dojeżdżają powozami ciągnącymi przez testrale do zamku Hogwart (testrale są niewidzialne dla tych, którzy nie widzieli czyjejś śmierci). Uczta powitalna odbywa się w Wielkiej Sali. Najpierw odbywa się Ceremonia Przydziału, po której Dyrektor wygłasza przemowę, a bankiet zaczyna się od razu po jej zakończeniu, kiedy to stoły zapełniają się ogromną ilością jedzenia i picia. Uczta kończy się wraz z kilkoma dodatkowymi słowami od Dyrektora, włączając w to coroczne przypomnienie zasad. potem uczniowie są odprowadzani do dorminatoriów przez prefektów. Kolejne dni nauki Zajęcia zaczynają się następnego dnia (2 września) nawet jeśli tym dniem jest niedziela (jak w 1995). Plany lekcji są rozdawane podczas śniadania przez opiekuna domu. Pierwszoroczni na tych lekcjach zostają zapoznani z zasadami i poznają przedmioty. Pozostali uczniowie zwyczajnie rozpoczynają naukę. Quidditch thumb|210px|Hogwart od strony boiska do quidditcha Po dwóch tygodniach zajęć, zaczynają się nabory do drużyn quidditcha i lekcje latania dla pierwszorocznych. Treningi odbywają się na boisku do quidditcha o różnych porach dnia, w zależności od kapitana drużyny i warunków pogodowych. Pierwszy mecz quidditcha odbywa się między październikiem a listopadem. Dni nauki przebiegają normalnie i następne godne uwagi święto odbywa się dnia 31 października; uczta z okazji Halloween. Halloween thumb|174px|Halloweenowa uczta w Wielkiej Sali Do dekoracji zaliczają się gigantyczne dyniowe lampiony i tłoczące się setki nietoperzy, latających po sali. Serwowane jedzenie to między innymi pyszne dyniowe paszteciki, torty, ciasta i najróżniejsze magiczne słodycze. Boże Narodzenie thumb|left|210px|Wielka Sala w świątecznych dekoracjach W drugim tygodniu grudnia, Dyrektor zbiera nazwiska tych, którzy zostają w Hogwarcie na ferie świąteczne. Pierwszy semestr najczęściej kończy się tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem i większość uczniów, oraz niektórzy nauczyciele, wracają do domu. Święta w Hogwarcie obchodzi się bardzo ciepło, dekoruje się bogato Wielką Salę, rozdaje prezenty, śpiewa kolędy (szczególnie duchy). Osoby, które pozostały w zamku na czas świąt urządzają Wigilię w Wielkiej Sali. W latach, gdy odbywa się Turniej Trójmagiczny, Bal Bożonarodzeniowy wypada w dzień Wigilii i kończy się o północy. 25 grudnia, w Wielkiej Sali ma miejsce świąteczna uczta. Krótko po 1 Stycznia, Hogwart Express wraca do Hogsmeade; zaczyna się drugi semestr. Wielkanoc Daty początku ferii wielkanocnych co roku się zmieniają. Podczas tych wolnych dni uczniowie mogą wrócić do domu. Wielkanoc nie jest tak bardzo obchodzonym świętem w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa jak Boże Narodzenie. Egzaminy thumb|220px|Chaos wywołany przez Freda i George'a Weasleyów podczas SUMów na piątym roku Końcowe egzaminy odbywają się w pierwszym tygodniu czerwca, a wyniki są znane już tydzień później. Egzaminy pisane są ze wszystkich zdawanych przez danego ucznia przedmiotów. Powszechne było robienie * '''SUMY' (Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne zwane potocznie Sumami) – pisane są przez piątoklasistów w czerwcu, niedługo przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Uczniowie ci już wtedy muszą zastanowić się nad swoją przyszłą karierą zawodową wybierając odpowiednie przedmioty. SUMy pisane są w Wielkiej Sali, a testy zabezpieczone są przed nieuczciwymi studentami specjalnymi zaklęciami. Oceny możliwe do uzyskania to od wybitnego (najwyższy) do trolla (najniższy). thumb|200px|Uczniowie w trakcie pisania Owutemów * Owutemy – pisane w siódmej klasie „Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne” to zbiór zadań teoretycznych oraz praktycznych z wybranych wcześniej przedmiotów. Niewiele uczniów zdało i podeszło do owutemów znajdując pracę od razu, np. Fred i George Weasleyowie. Oceny do uzyskania na owutemach są identyczne jak na SUMach. Zakończenie roku szkolnego Wieczorem, przed powrotem do domów, odbywa się uczta z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego. Pociąg wraca do Londynu w czasie trzeciego tygodnia czerwca. Cały personel i uczniowie opuszczają Hogwart na okres wakacji, pomijając gajowego i woźnego. Dzienna rutyna w Hogwarcie Dzień z życia ucznia Dzień każdego ucznia Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie zaczynał się prawdopodobnie około siódmej rano, ponieważ pół godziny później wszyscy uczniowie (ubrani i przyszykowani do zajęć) jedli już śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, do której w tym samym czasie zlatywały się chmary sów przekazujące pocztę.thumb thumb|left|228pxO godzinie dziewiątej bił dzwon oznajmujący rozpoczęcie się pierwszej lekcji. Sześćdziesiąt minut później bił ponownie, obwieszczając, że zaczyna się druga godzina lekcyjna. Dopiero po jej zakończeniu uczniowie mieli krótką przerwę w zajęciach. Po kolejnych dwóch stu dwudziestu minutach nauki, następowała dłuższa przerwa, podczas której uczniowie spożywali lunch. Później odbywały się następne zajęcia (niekoniecznie dwugodzinne), po których młodzi czarodzieje mieli tzw. czas wolny, gdy odrabiali zadania domowe lub rozmawiali z przyjaciółmi. Dodatkowo, raz w tygodniu (w środy) odbywały się lekcje astronomii, które rozpoczynały się dopiero około północy. Kolacja serwowana była pod wieczór. Po jej zakończeniu młodsi uczniowie musieli iść do Pokojów Wspólnych, natomiast starsi mogli przebywać na terenie całego zamku do godziny 21.00-22.00 (w piątej klasie dozwolone było przebywanie na szkolnych korytarzach do 21.00, więc w klasie siódmej prawdopodobnie była to godzina 22.00, biorąc pod uwagę, że przeważnie wtedy rozpoczyna się cisza nocna). Plan Hermiony Granger w latach szkolnych 1996–1997: ''' #Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali #Starożytne Runy (przedmiot bez Harry'ego i Rona) #Obrona Przed Czarną Magią #Przerwa #Numerologia (przedmiot bez Harry'ego i Rona) #Lunch (Wielka Sala) podczas przerwy #Podwójne Eliksiry #Czas wolny #Obiad w Wielkiej Sali Strój szkolny thumb|143px|Luna Lovegood w szkolnym umundurowaniu charakterystycznym dla Krukonki thumb|left|120px|Dean Thomas w mundurku typowym dla Gryfona Uczniowie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa mają obowiązek nosić mundurek. Muszą go mieć na sobie podczas lekcji oraz posiłków i nauki w Wielkiej Sali. Studenci mają możliwość przyodziania się we własne ubrania po lekcjach. Większość z nich jednak nie korzysta z tej opcji, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że i tak musieliby się znowu przebierać w piżamę przed położeniem się do łóżka, więc mogą uważać, że nie ma sensu przebierać się we własne ubrania, aby chwilę później i tak ubrać już coś innego. Szkolny strój Hogwartu składa się z długiej, białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem i długimi rękawami, krawatu w barwach domu (który w wyższych klasach staje się bardziej wyrafinowany), szarego swetra-kamizelki, czarnych spodni dla panów i czarnej spódnicy do kolan wraz z czarnymi lub szarymi podkolanówkami dla pań. Obie płcie noszą czarne, wygodne buty. Każdy uczeń jest przyodziany w pelerynę z odznaką domu na prawej piersi oraz podszewką w kolorze domu; zielony dla Slytherinu, czerwony dla Gryffindoru, niebieski dla Ravenclawu i żółty dla Hufflepuffu. W czasie chłodnych miesięcy szara kamizelka zamienia się na szary sweter i dochodzi szalik w pasy w dwóch kolorach domu. Czarny, spiczasty kapelusz jest zakładany jedynie na specjalne okazje, takie jak ceremonia otwarcia, specjalne kolacje, przydzielenie Pucharu Domów etc. Pomieszczenia * Podziemia i lochy: Wróżenie.jpg|Klasa wróżbiarstwa Hogwart4.jpeg|Wielka Sala w bożnonarodzeniowych dekoracjach. Hogwart5.jpeg|Gabinet profesora Snape'a Hogwart7.jpeg|Klasa numerologi (?) Komnata Tajemnic.jpg|Komnata Tajemnic Pokój życzeń.jpg|Pokój Życzeń Hogwart6.jpeg|Łazienka Jęczącej Marty 924991.jpg|Wierzba Bijąca Klassenzimmer-Verwandlung3.jpg|Klasa Transmutacji . 615px-Greenhouses.jpg|Szklarnie . ** Klasa eliksirów. ** Gabinet profesora Snape'a. ** Pokój wspólny Ślizgonów. ** Pokój wspólny Puchonów. ** Kuchnia. ** Komnata Tajemnic. * Parter: ** Sala wejściowa. ** Wielka Sala. ** Pokój nauczycielski. ** Sala wróżbiarstwa. ** Gabinet Argusa Filcha. * Pierwsze piętro: ** Skrzydło szpitalne. ** Gabinet profesor McGonagall.thumb|200px ** Klasa mugoloznawstwa. ** Klasa transmutacji . ** Klasa historii magii. ** Łazienka Jęczącej Marty. * Drugie piętro: ** Biuro profesora uczącego obrony przeciw czarnej magii. ** Wejście do gabinetu dyrektora (według czwartego tomu, później od tomu szósteg wejście to znajduje się na piętrze siódmym) * Trzecie piętro: ** Posąg jednookiej wiedźmy strzegący tajnego wejścia do korytarza prowadzącego do Hogsmeade. ** Zakazany korytarz prowadzący do sali Kamienia Filozoficznego. ** Izba Pamięci. ** Klasa zaklęć ** Skrzydło szpitalne (według IV tomu).thumb|200px * Czwarte piętro: ** Korytarz i schody prowadzące do łazienki prefektów. ** Biblioteka. ** Opuszczona klasa, w której stało Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. * Piąte piętro: ** Łazienka prefektów. ** Bagno Weasleyów. * Szóste piętro: ** Łazienka chłopców (miejsce pojedynku Harry'ego z Malfoyem w VI tomie( * Siódme piętro: ** Pokój Życzeń. ** Pokój wspólny Gryfonów (Wieża Gryffindora). ** Klasa wróżbiarstwa Sybilli Trelawney (Wieża Północna). ** Gabinet profesora Flitwicka (trzynaste okno na prawo od Wieży Zachodniej) * Pozostałe wieże: ** Wieża Astronomiczna (najwyższa wieża zamku, na której to odbywały się noce zajęcia i egzaminy z astronomii). ** Wieża, w której znajduje się Gabinet Dyrektora i jego mieszkanie. ** Wieża Ravenclaw z pokojem wspólnym Krukonów. ** Wieża Zachodnia z Sowiarnią. '''Gabinet Dyrektora: Jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych pomieszczeń w zamku. Jego wejścia pilnuje posąg chimery, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a hasłami były nazwy słodyczy, np. kwachy.W roku 1992-1993 było to hasło „cytrynowy sorbet”. Ponieważ gabinet znajdował się w wieży, miał on kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się również: kominek, myślodsiewnia i wiele innych srebrnych instrumentów, regały z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia złoty drążek, na którym zazwyczaj siedział feniks Fawkes. Za czasów, kiedy dyrektorem Hogwartu była profesor Umbridge swój gabinet miała tam, gdzie zawsze urzędowali nauczyciele Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wielka Sala: W Wielkiej Sali zazwyczaj stały cztery stoły – po jednym dla każdego z domów. Najbliżej wejścia był stół Ślizgonów, potem stół Krukonów, Puchonów i Gryfonów. Nauczyciele zasiadali przy stole u szczytu. Wielka Sala znajdowała się bezpośrednio nad kuchnią, z której skrzaty domowe wysyłały w magiczny sposób posiłki. W kuchni stoły były ustawione tak samo i gdy nadchodził czas posiłku, ustawiały złote misy, wazy i kielichy, które w identyczny sposób były ustawione w Wielkiej Sali. Sklepienie pomieszczenia było zaczarowane tak, by wyglądało jak niebo na zewnątrz i zmieniało się wraz z pogodą i porą dnia.Podczas śniadania do Wielkiej Sali przylatywały sowy z poranną pocztą. Oprócz posiłków odbywały się tutaj Ceremonie Przydziału, egzaminy, bale i lekcje teleportacji. W trakcie bitwy o Hogwart do Wielkiej Sali znoszono rannych i zabitych. Pokoje wspólne thumb|Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin Znajdowały się w wieżach lub w podziemiach zamku i były ozdabiane barwami i symbolami założycieli. Każdy Dom strzegł tajemnicy swojego pokoju i tak na przykład tylko Gryfoni wiedzieli, jak znaleźć swoją wieżę i jaki portret strzeże do niej dostępu. Wyjątek stanowili kolejni posiadacze Mapy Huncwotów. Pokoje wspólne były wyposażone w kominki, sofy, fotele i stoliki tak, by uczniowie mieli wygodne miejsca do odrabiania zadań domowych i nauki. Ponad pokojami znajdowały się dormitoria, czyli sypialnie – osobne dla chłopców i dziewcząt. Dziewczyny mogły bez problemu odwiedzać dormitoria chłopców, lecz oni nie mogli wchodzić do sypialni dziewcząt. Pokój Gryfonów: Znajdował się na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Gryffindora. Wejścia strzegła Gruba Dama, z wyjątkiem krótkiego okresu w III tomie, kiedy to Syriusz Black próbował się tam włamać i przeraził ją do tego stopnia, że musiał ją zastąpić Sir Cadogan. Aby wejść do wieży Gryffindoru należało podać odpowiednie hasło. Pokój Krukonów: Był zlokalizowany we zachodniej części zamku. Drzwi nie miały ani klamki, ani dziurki od klucza, a jedynie kołatkę w kształcie orła z brązu. Każdy, kto chciał wejść do pokoju – czy to uczeń czy nauczyciel – musiał zastukać i odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Jeśli nie znał odpowiedzi, był zmuszony poczekać na kogoś mądrzejszego. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów znajdował się marmurowy posąg Roweny Ravenclaw z diademem. Pokój Puchonów: Znajdował się w podziemiach. Aby do niego dotrzeć należało przejść przez obraz przedstawiający martwą naturę i wiszący niedaleko kuchni. Pokój Ślizgonów: Mieścił się w lochach. Miał kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie. Z sufitu zwisały na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Fakt, że znajdował się pod jeziorem, pogłębiał jeszcze efekt zielonkawego oświetlenia. Aby wejść do pokoju należało podać hasło. de:Hogwarts en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry es:Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu fr:Poudlard nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom ru:Хогвартс ! Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca Kategoria:Artykuły na medal